Alternatives
by Reven Eid
Summary: I thought this up before the series end and the alternative reality was shown.
1. Chapter 1

"_So why are you so afraid of a normal guy?"_ Allison was sitting at lunch when Zoë came up to her and startled her out of her thoughts. "_Zoë. Hi. What did you say?"_ Zoë took that as her queue to sit so she pulled a chair, sat across from Allison, and asked her again, "_Why are you afraid of my dad?"_ Allison was confused as to what Zoë was actually asking her and Zoë seeing this began to talk. "_The dance you shared, the words and the kissing. It really looked like you seemed interested in him then at the party you totally blew him off and went with Stark like nothing had happened between the two of you, why?"_ Allison pushed her tray of food aside and sat back in her chair, "_Zoë I think you are a very smart caring perceptive young lady but you are the last person to demand for any kind of explanation from me but I will give you one. I am not interested in your father he is a nice man but I am married to Nathan Stark and while Nathan and I may not be living together or have a relationship that resembles a marriage at this time he is my husband and as such I will continue to respect him and try to make my marriage work. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."_ Allison stood and walked away from Zoë leaving the girl even angrier than she had come and in anger people due stupid things and it was in that moment of stupidity that she stood and yelled at the top of her lungs, "_You know what Allison you keep lying to yourself and the day you stop your going to be sorry because my dad will be with someone that truly appreciates him and sees him for all that he is worth! So you know what your loss!"_ Allison faltered in mid stride but quickly resumed her walk to her office she had real matters to attend not the silly notions of a 15 year old girl.

Jack was beside himself, how could Zoë go and confront Allison. He was proud and embarrassed at the same time so he did not know how to react so he had asked her when she came home to go to her room. "_Might as well go and discuss this." _Zoë and him had grown closer as a father and daughter and her having gone to Allison only proved to him how much she cared for him as such. "_Zoë."_ Jack knocked on Zoë's daughter as he called her name. Zoë was laying down on her bed holding on to her pillow with her back turned to him, "_Yeah."_ Jack sat at the end of her bed by Zoë's feet so that he could look at her while they were talking, "_Zoë I am touched that you went to Allison but also embarrassed, what is or isn't going on between is between her and I the problem that with your outburst now all of Eureka is more aware of the situation than they were before."_ Zoë couldn't help the couple of tears that escaped her eyes and Jack noticing this held his arms open and she rushed to hug him. "_I am just so mad at her for leading you on and then not coming to tell you up front that she is not interested. She needs to stop leading you on so that you can be happy and either look at someone else or just to not be interested in her anymore." _Jack patted Zoë in the back as she cried a few more tears, "_Zoë thank you for caring it means more to me than you will ever know but you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself-I am a big boy."_ Zoë had to laugh at his comment and she pulled away form his embrace, "_I am sorry I won't come near her again and leave your love life to you, o.k."_ Jack nodded and Zoë laid back down she needed to rest her emotions had gone on a roller coaster ride and she needed some sleep.


	2. Valentine Day Dance

"_Carter."_ Jack looked up from staring at the elevator floor when he heard Allison speak his name. Carter smiled at her and so began his day, "_Hello Allison. What's the emergency?"_ Allison began to walk and Carter was at her side listening to her explaining to him the latest crisis that was happening with the scientists of Eureka. "_Ok well see you then I'm of to level 2 to see what I can do."_ Carter turned to go back the way he came so he could take the elevator back down when Allison calling his name caused him to pause, turn, and look at her. "_Yes Allison?"_ Allison approached him and began to talk to him in hushed whispers, "_About yesterday and what Zoë said I wanted to …."_ Carter held his hand up to stop Allison, "_Allison it was imprudent on her part and I've spoken to her about it. It won't happen again." "Thank you Carter but about what she said…"_

Carter put up his hand again and left it between them as he spoke what he thought were the second hardest sentences in his life, "_I've said goodbye to that idea, notion, thoughts or whatever you want to call them. I do wish to say this though…"_ and at that moment he couldn't help himself, if it was going to be the last time he wanted a good memory to go with it. Carter placed his palm by her left cheek and he caressed her soft warm skin with his thumb, "…_goodbye Allison."_ Jack dropped his hand and turned around to head to the elevator. He stepped in and did not turn to look at her but let the elevator doors close before he turned to press the level 2 button. Hard but necessary was the goodbye to Allison. He needed to make a clean break from the possibility of ever being something between them and for once he was going to agree with Zoë, love is not supposed to be hard if its gut wrenching, sob filled and emotionally devastating then perhaps that is not the person for you, "_There is someone out there for you daddy, you'll see."_ So Jack Carter started his day with renewed hope he would remember the beauty that was Allison but there was happiness for him maybe not today, tomorrow or the day after but someday and for now he had more pressing matters to tend to.

Allison placed her left palm on her left cheek where moments ago Jack had said goodbye to her. She couldn't understand why it was hurting, she felt the tears begging to be let go from her eyes but she wasn't going to. She had Nathan, tall dark and handsome absolutely a brilliant scientist who loved her deeply, why would she let that go for Carter. Allison was pulled out of her reverie with the ringing of her phone. "_Go ahead."_ It was Nathan calling to make lunch arrangements with her outside the facility, "_Sure how about I meet you by your car and we can decide from there."_ She had a life and she didn't need complications like Jack making her rethink her decisions.

And so the days in Eureka began to pass. Allison would contact Carter or Jack would come looking for her when they needed to meet for important matters. They never stayed alone in the same room and not once did either bring up their personal lives. Good co-workers they became and everyone seemed happy for them. Allison allowed Stark to move back in with her and her son and Jack, Jack lived his life as a happy father for Zoë – at least until the town decided to hold a ball for Valentine's day.

"_So you are honestly going to let me go with Roger Epstein." _Zoë couldn't believe her luck, her father was not only agreeing to let her go to the community ball but, let her go with Roger Epstein her boyfriend of the last two weeks, "_Yes, but with one condition-that I approve of your dress."_ Zoë jumped from her spot on the sofa to hug her father and tell him she had no problem with that. Besides she had chosen a sensible outfit or at least that what she called it. Besides Joe had helped her pick it out and like Joe said, "_Just because you got it doesn't mean you have to flaunt it. Besides who do you think calls more attention in a room a breathtaking woman in a dress or a woman in a non-existent dress."_ Zoë didn't know if she was growing up or not but she knew she wanted to look breathtaking not slutty for this dance. Roger was important to her and she wanted to impress him and his family so that they would stop giving him such a hard time just because of her past.

Carter had given Joe the night off so that she could enjoy the dance. He assured her he would make an appearance now and then to check up on things and on Zoë but just because it was a party night didn't mean the sheriff's office had to completely shut down.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had loaded the suitcases into his car several hours ago and now he was just waiting for Allison so that they could go to the Valentine's Day dance. She was in the kitchen giving the sitter final instructions concerning her son. Allison stepped into the foyer and smiled at Nathan, he returned it with all the warmth he could muster but he couldn't help himself and asked Allison one last time. _"Are you sure about this Allison? We've only given us four months just a couple more and you will see that…'_ However, Nathan stopped when Allison stepped away from him and put her resolve face on to answer him, "Nathan we have discussed this and it is for the best._ We should end this relationship before all we have left is bitterness. I will always care for you Nathan but I don't love you anymore and it is time you accept that."_ Allison then moved forward to open the door for him so that they could go to the Valentine's Day dance together. She was dressed like the Queen of Diamonds, a suggestion she had gotten from watching _Gone with the Wind_ the other day and Nathan had simply opted for a black tuxedo. They would go to the dance together but she had made it clear to him in their recent conversations that he was to sidestep any questions concerning their relationship. Eureka would eventually figure out what happened between them she just didn't want for it to be tonight.

Jack had arrived just as the party was in full swing. He had seen Zoë on the dance floor with her newest boyfriend, a boy he actually did mind for his little girl to date. The only problem he had with him was his parents but it wasn't as if Zoë was going to marry that boy anytime soon she he just moved towards the punch. "_Hey Joe anything interesting happen so far?"_ Joe just shook her head no since she had a mouth full of cake at the time. Jack just smiled at her and began to walk away when the main exit was blocked by Allison and Nathan's entrance. Jack stepped off to the side so that he could see Allison with out being caught and exit as soon as they moved further into the room. He couldn't help but linger near the entrance for a few moments as he watched Allison step away from Nathan and go talk to Joe. The dress she was wearing left little to the imagination and the light reflecting of the dress made her shine with every step. Jack had to get out of there before he got himself into trouble, "_Dad!" _to late.

Zoë had called out for her father and waived for him to join her on the dance floor. The music had stopped and Jack saw no threat, "_Zoë, everything alright?"_ Zoë nodded and pointed towards the stage and the announcer as the lights were brought to a full glow for the announcement part of the evening. "_Welcome everyone and thank you for making this ball a success. If I can direct your attention to the left wall, we will begin displaying special messages some of you have recorded for your loved ones. Also, dinner will be served in about thirty minutes so if everyone can begin walking to the tables we can begin that part of the evening. As an added bonus, we have decided to crown a king and queen for the evening and as such, nomination ballots have been placed in each of your chairs. Again thank you for making this evening a success."_ The announcer stepped away as classical music began to play through the speakers. "Dad stay for just a bit longer and sit with us besides I placed a message for you that I want you to see, ok." Jack was touched, his and Zoë's relationship had changed for the better in that last months and he hoped it would remain forever.

Jack, Zoe and her date had decided to sit at a far corner so that Jack could exist without being an intrusion to the other partygoers and he held Zoë tight when he saw her message flash on the screen. He decided to stay for the salad portion of the dinner since _Café Diem_ was closed for the evening and he didn't feel like driving home to have SARAH prepare something for him. He hugged Zoë goodnight and stepped out for the evening. He would be back in a couple of hours at which time the dance would be over just to make sure that no one would be foolish enough to drive while under the influence.

Allison decided to sit with Joe for the evening feeling a bit awkward since Nathan had decided to leave moments after arriving. Joe assured her that she would be happy to take her home after dinner and Allison smiled her thanks. From her seat, she had an undisturbed view of Carter and Zoë; she envied him and his ability to bring her daughter. She on the other hand couldn't bring her son out into the public too much due to the stress it but on his nervous system. Well enough of brooding she turned her chair to see the messages on the screen as she waited for her salad to be served.


	4. Chapter 4

The last hour and half had been the most utterly boring hours of Jack Carters life. Not a single soul stirred in Eureka since everyone was at the Valentines Day shindig. Carter decided to head back early and make sure no one was acting up. Sure Joe was there so he wasn't necessarily needed but he was bored to tears.

As Jack arrived, everyone was standing looking at the stage and clapping. Zoë and Joe were on stage with a crown in each of their hands, "_Now the moment we have all been waiting for. The ballots have been counted and the Queen is Allison Blake and King Jack Carter."_ Jack was stepping back towards the entrance before anyone realized he had arrived but then the spotlight shined on him and he was stuck. He smiled his best smile and headed to the stage where Zoë was waiting for him. He had an ugly feeling this was a set-up but from Zoë's less than happy face he knew it hadn't been her idea, looked like the Eureka residents had decided to play a little practical joke on them. Allison accepted the crown graciously from Joe and Jack did the same from Zoë. The audience kept clapping as they cleared the dance floor. Jack felt like such a child, what was this senior prom he honestly thought these people had way too much time on their hands. So instead of stepping down from the stage he walked over to the microphone and waved at the musicians so they could stop playing the designated song. "_Thank you Eureka for this crown but if it is all the same to you I'm sure Ms. Blake would prefer to dance with her husband and I will dance with my daughter, Zoë. Thank you."_ Allison mouthed thank you to Jack and he nodded his head as he walked over to Zoë to ask for a dance.

After Jack's announcement the residents of Eureka began to disperse and head on home but that did not deter Jack and Zoë, They danced like they used to when she was a little girl and he would carry her in his arms as they twirled around the living room to music only they could hear. Allison stood by the front door with Joe and watched Jack and Zoë dance to the music. Both were oblivious to what was going around them as they danced, laughed and talked out loud about everyday things. Allison felt a pang of jealousy and sadness in watching them enjoy their happiness. First, because that is something she may never have with her son and second because she up to a certain point wished she did have a relationship with Carter. Well she let that boat sail away so now she had to live with her decision, "_You ok Allison?"_ Allison turned to look at Joe and nodded as she smiled slightly, "_Yeah just wishing I could have a little moments like that with my own son."_ Joe wasn't convinced but she did not want to pry. She new how hard Jack was trying to forget any feelings he had for Allison. Some days were good other days he would go on drives. Joe didn't harass on those days she knew heartache took a while to get over she just hoped in Jack and Allison's case they would actually get together instead of being miserable apart.

February came to an end and March arrived. Zoë had decided to go to her mom's for Spring Break with an honest promise to behave and be good for her mom whom she did miss no matter how much she had told everyone she didn't. Jack had dropped Zoë at the Greyhound bus station early in the morning since Zoë said she wanted to spend some time by herself before arriving at her mom's and Jack agreed so long as she called him at the half way mark and when she arrived at her mom's house. Jack had the rest of the day off and had decided to go down to the park that Eureka offered. There was a nice lake that looked good for fishing and what better way to spend a nice cool sunny day than on a boat, fishing.


	5. Head's Up

Jack Carter was a patient man

Jack Carter was a patient man. He was a simple man and he liked his uniqueness in a town full of unique people but this afternoon's events had been too much.

He had been relaxing in his boat just letting the lakes waves' rock it gently. He had no great desire in mind that afternoon, maybe some fishing but not necessarily and it happened.

One of the scientists must have let their pet experiment loose because some tentacle thing had wrapped itself around his boat and dragged him and his boat underwater. He managed to swim to shore and drove directly to Global Dynamics to get answers from someone. He was going to get reimbursed for his boat being destroyed.

"Jack? What happened to you?" Jack stopped cold in his tracks, why of all the people to see him it had to be her, "I'm headed to Taggart's. Either one of his pets or someone's pet got loose and attacked me out on the lake. AND!! It ate my boat." Jack Carter turned on his heel and left Allison eating his dust as he stormed to the elevator and his Taggart's floor.

Allison at first had been shocked to see Carter drenched like a drowned rat and his pants practically ripped to shreds and his fisherman hat in shambles in his left hand but now that he wasn't in front of her she couldn't help but laugh.

She headed to her office and decided she would video conference Taggart from there; she didn't want to be to close to Carter today.

"Taggart." Jim turned to look at his monitor screen and noticed Allison staring back at him, "O Allison." Allison did not like the tone Taggart was using, innocent was not a Taggart attribute. "Where's Carter?" Taggart moved out of the way to show Allison a decontamination unit that was currently spraying Carter with foam. "Carter came across Bessie. She was on her morning swim when Carter came across her but I've wrangled her back in." Bessie was a ten-foot squid genetically engineered to eat any garbage that happened to be floating in Eureka Lake. "Taggart before Bessie goes on her next swim we need to ensure Eureka's residents, scientists and experiments are not in the area." Taggart nodded and was about to toddle off to give Carter privacy so he could change into a spare change of clothes, "Taggart I have an opening this afternoon at four I will be expecting you here with Bessie's progress and schedule." Allison closed the communication link and continued with her days duties.

Jim placed a towel on the handle of the contamination unit, "Jack I placed the towel on the door for you and the clothes are on the desk. I'm sorry about Bessie."

Carter felt refreshed. After receiving assurances from Jim that the encounter with Bessie would have no ill effects on him, Jack headed to the Human Resources office of Global Dynamics to fill out his reimbursement form for his boat.

"Hello Sheriff Carter." That voice was like nails on a chalkboard for Carter, "Stark." Jack walked around Nathan and continued his happy trip towards the HR office, "So what are your plans towards Allison?" Jack almost tripped when that sentence came out of Stark's mouth. He was just going to walk away and ignore the jab because Allison was with Stark. She had made that perfectly clear last year. Carter just shook his head and walked away from Stark, he wasn't going to let him ruin his mood.

Taggart exited Allison's office with a look of complete exhaustion. He now knew why he had kept Bessie's progress and her swims to quiet. He had a mound of paperwork waiting for him at his office thanks to the lovely Ms. Allison Blake. Forms authorizing the continuation of his experiment, Bessie's medication authorization forms, Bessie premises forms, Bessie's swim authorization forms, Bessie's retrieval team forms, forms forms forms and more forms. Taggart was going to scream if he had the energy. Tomorrow. All that paperwork could wait till tomorrow, right now he was going home.

Carter was waiting in the parking lot for Jim. Henry, Jim and Jack had agreed on a boys night of poker since Zoë was out of town and Joe had the night duty but one look at Taggart faded that thought, "Jim, what happed you look sick?" Taggart looked up and could have smacked himself, the poker night, "Jack I'm not going to go. Allison rammed enough forms up my well it's been a bad afternoon, want to meet tomorrow?" Carter nodded and waved Jim off as he headed to Henry's garage. Nothing said he couldn't still drink beer with his buddy.


	6. Sidewalk Conversations

Jack was sitting across from Henry enjoying a nice cold beer when his phone went off, again

Jack was sitting across from Henry enjoying a nice cold beer when his phone went off, again. Sarah had been trying to reach him for the last hour and he kept ignoring his call. "Maybe you should answer that. It could be important." Henry smiled and took another sip of his drink. "Sarah." Sarah's voice came over the connection, "Sheriff Carter. Ms. Allison Blake has called four times in the last hour seeking you. She has refused to leave messages and only states that she will call back." Jack exhaled hard. True he hadn't bothered with Allison in a little less than six months but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Sarah, I'll give her a call and find out what she needs." Carter closed the connection and leaned back in his chair. "Jack?" Carter turned to look at Henry, "Hmm?" Henry didn't know how to approach the subject of Allison with Carter. He was now certain that Jack did not know that Allison had finally filed for divorce just last week and almost four weeks prior to that had Stark move out of her home. "What is it Henry?" Henry shook his head, "Forget it. Lost my thought." Carter smiled his goofy grin and toasted his friend's forgetfulness.

Allison didn't know what had possessed her to do this. She just couldn't stop herself from calling Jack's house the moment she found out he wasn't at the station. Jim told him Jack was fine but just to remind Taggart of his delicate situation she was having him fill out every conceivable authorization form in Global Dynamic's history. That should teach him, exactly what she wasn't sure but something for sure.

She went to check on Kevin. Carter was a big boy and Allison wasn't going to bother him again or at least not for another fifteen minutes. Carter was staring at Henry's shop phone like it was the most complicated piece of machinery he had ever come across. "Jack. You know you don't have to do this. You can just sleep in the guest room and talk to Allison tomorrow." Jack sighed and slumped in his chair, "No Henry I better get this done now." Jack picked-up the phone and dialed Allison's home number.

Allison picked up the phone the second it rang, "Allison Blake." Jack had to take a deep breath, "Allison. Jack Carter. I here you've been looking for me." Allison had to smile, Jack's smiling voice always did do that to her. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Jack and Allison shared some simple small talk and then he excused himself. It wasn't getting easier talking to her but it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

A couple of days later Allison was walking thru town when she bumped into Carter, hard. "Allison I am so sorry." Jack extended his hand to help Allison from the floor where she had fallen after bumping into him. Allison noticed Jack's blush and tried hard to stifle her laugh but it came bubbling out, "It's okay Jack, so where are you going in such a hurry?" "I've got to pick Zoë up at the bus depot in an hour and I wanted to get her favorite ice cream before I did that." Allison stepped out of the way so that Carter could continue his errand. He nodded his thanks and headed to the Café for half a gallon of peppermint cheesecake ice cream.


End file.
